


Avoiding Suspicious Rain

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: At one point Dec turns Apr's mic on so that there's a risk of Aug overhearing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Needa pee.”“You’re out of luck.” Hissing back, April ends up groaning. Seriously, up here there’s nowhere to go. Anything will pour over the edge and if there’s surveillance from the target’s side, it’ll give away their location.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Avoiding Suspicious Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piss fic but as always, I’m sure you all know the expected spoilers with pre-canon, those names and these two in the tags.

Cold. The wind carries a heavy chill to it as it blows past them. Shelter up here would be a luxury, the couple of crumbling walls around them manage to block it somewhat but even in their layers the icy breeze prevails, slipping through the cracks and through his clothes. His lap at least is warmer, though whether or not that’s a positive he’ll leave undecided. December makes a good blanket even if his habit of falling asleep is less than desirable. Pulling back his glove slightly he glances at the watch hidden under it, four hours they’ve been up here now and still nothing, nothing from August either; only December’s soft breathing, the dark and the cold. It’s to be expected though, they’re still well over an hour away from when they expect to act.

Get into position early, set up and then wait. From what they can garner their target’s side has no idea that there’s been a leak but regardless, they’d be stupid to think that they wouldn’t put someone in place from a couple of hours beforehand to make sure no one is snooping around. They’re up high enough that they shouldn’t be seen in here and given the state of this thing, it seems like a death sentence to even think of camping out in. August had gotten confirmation at least that it can hold both their weight but that they should pack light. Weapons and equipment to drop down and intercept only. While they won’t be exactly in the middle of proceedings when they reach the ground, where they’re stationed puts them a lot closer than the other’s back up will be at. They’ve watched how they operate. It’s low key, enough that to an unlikely passerby it’d be dismissed as nothing and always done out of the way of cameras and surveillance.

Shuffling noises catch his ear and his body stiffens in preparation to wake December. Alert and ready he reaches up to adjust his ear piece to ensure that it’s working. August should have given them advance warning though and if he’d been taken out, they would have heard it from the other end. Again they happen, too close, not dulled by the sound of the wind. Ah, December.

Lights from the nearby industrial area provide just enough light for him to make out his partner. Starting to wriggle rather uncomfortably now it’s almost becoming a concern that he might roll over the edge. He doubts he actually would, even while asleep his reflexes would prevent a fatal fall but the movement is enough that it strikes him as bizarre. December is rarely, if ever, a restless sleeper.

“Oi.” Shoving him with the heel of his hand should do the job.

Eyes open instantly, scanning the scene and checking for danger. Awake and aware. Even though he’s used to it, it is admittedly impressive how quickly he can go from dead to the world to being ready to strike. This sleepy lump August had picked up from the street had ended up being a good agent, he does have to admit that, but he’s also still never stopped being a source of headaches for April.

“Whatssit?” A sleep slurred word and a yawn. Of course he goes back to this the moment he realises there’s no immediate action to be taken. Then he blinks, slowly, as though realising something. “Needa pee.”

“You’re out of luck.” Hissing back, April ends up groaning. Seriously, up here there’s nowhere to go. Anything will pour over the edge and if there’s surveillance from the target’s side, it’ll give away their location.

“Ah.” It’s as though his mind had to go through a second wake up between becoming alert due to thinking there was something pressing and just being awake in general. Slowly he looks around at their location. “How long?”

“Left?” December nods. “At least another hour, perhaps two if they’re running late.”

Turning his head to face the expected rendezvous point, December falls silent. If April didn’t know him better, he’d be relieved that he finally seems to be determined to keep his eyes open while they wait. Unfortunately he does know him better and he has a really bad feeling about where this is going. They don’t even have water bottles or anything up here with them for him to use. Their bodies have been trained to go without water or sustenance during missions but there are some things you just can’t train out of a person.

“You’re not going to be able to hold it are you?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

December’s head shakes before he turns around. He knows as well as April does what their only option here is, he can tell from the way his gaze settles on his lips and from the way his mouth quirks slightly as though he’s actually going to enjoy it. Never let it be said that April doesn’t have a place for him in his heart because he has to admit that somehow he does, but god does he hate him right now.

“April-”

“Stop smirking this isn’t funny.” He’s done worse things, he’s been through far worse. If he’s been able to survive being used as a decoy and undergoing brutal interrogation, he can definitely manage this. This could also be life or death after all. December and his goddamn bladder. This may be the first time he’s actually wished it would rain during a mission, that way they could avoid what right now is inevitable.

“I’ll try hold it.” Turning away from him December’s body leans against his heavily. If it wasn’t for the fact he keeps squirming and his eyes remain open, this might almost be normal.

“You can’t.” Sighing to himself he pointedly does not look at him. “The longer you try the more chance of it overlapping with anything happening down there.”

He is not fucking up a mission because he was too busy drinking December’s piss to realise they need to spring into action. Dammit, he really is going to do this isn’t he? He’s thankful at least that they don’t have their mics set to always on at the moment. August won’t have to hear him doing this.

“Sounds like April just wants to drink my pee.” His thighs rub together as he tries to adjust his position. Really, there was never a chance of him holding it.

“Say that one more time and I’m letting you piss yourself and using your coat to soak it up.” He bites back, pushing December off himself. “Just get on with it before I change my mind.”

It says a lot of the things that he’s numbed to that as December slowly stands up, he just sighs to himself and waits for him to get into position.

“You owe me for this.” Muttering the words, he climbs to his knees.

Faced now with what he is, December’s hands on his belt, shaking slightly as he works to open his pants, himself on his knees, about to take his cock between his lips, unwanted heat flushes through him. The situation is so similar to one he’s gotten himself into far more willingly. Ones where he’ll take December’s hard cock between his lips and the times where December’s been the one on his knees, sucking him off with lazy skill. It’s not going to be like that though, he’s not going to be hearing breathy moans from above him as December pushes him to take his length in full over and over.

Despite everything as December opens his pants enough to pull his dick out, he finds himself having to shake off his body’s attempt to be aroused once more. Outside of a situation like this he’d never do this, it’s simply because of the mission.

December is silent as he guides his dick between his lips, a hand on the back of April’s head, tangling lightly in his hair. He can feel him shaking still, likely as much from the cold as the pressure in his bladder. All he needs to do now is let go and he needs to do it before April finds himself getting too worked up. It will almost be a relief for his stream to start so that he can remind his body that this isn’t something sexual; he’s not actually about to suck his dick.

He wants to take back those words almost instantly.

December moans all too suggestively with relief as he lets go. Salty, strong, bitter and coming all too fast he wishes he could pull off and choke in response to the taste. He doesn’t have that sort of luxury, all he can do is attempt to keep up with his stream, swallowing as fast as he can as relieved sighs leave December’s lips.

Anyone listening in would assume December’s enjoying this, he himself is even starting to suspect it. It makes him want to let his cock slip from between his lips, direct it back at him and make it his problem but for the sake of the mission he knows he can’t. The trickle down the side of his mouth as it gets a little too much to keep up with won’t be of concern, but much more than that could definitely result in their presence being given away early once on the ground.

December isn’t the only one he’s starting to suspect. No matter how much he’s trying to deny it to himself, his cock throbs with arousal as December pushes deeper into his mouth. Despite the taste of his piss still disagreeing with his taste buds as it floods his mouth, arousal continues to burn within him. He knows he’s not a man of limited kinks, he enjoys the pain December can inflict, enjoys seeing that cruel little smile on his face and the way he knows just how to push his body to its limits. However this isn’t that, this isn’t December’s knife expertly slicing into his skin nor his hands around his neck, he’s essentially being used as a urinal, it shouldn’t be arousing, especially not in this situation.

Perhaps it’s about time April gave up on being surprised what he’s aroused by.

As long as December doesn’t find out that with each swallow he’s getting closer and closer to being fully erect, he can just drag this into the folder of things he’ll jerk off to but not admit to. December can be an absolute asshole when it comes to some things and he absolutely would be about this. Thoughts drifting from the matter at hand for a little too long another trickle of piss escapes his lips, his chin dripping warmth onto his pants as he works to ensure it doesn’t happen again. His hands ball into tight fists to ignore the temptation to touch himself. His stomach is feeling heavy and full, the more he drinks, the more he wonders if he’ll be the one caught in the same predicament later.

At last he feels December’s stream starting to dwindle but as much as he’s consciously glad for the easier amount to swallow, deep down he’s disappointed. In another situation he would have craved more. Moving his own thighs he tries to find some way of making how hard he is remotely comfortable. Without being able to adjust himself with his hands it seems like a pointless endeavour. If he does that, the gig is up, it’s going to be hard enough to hide it already with December’s penchant for using laps as pillows.

“All done.” December’s voice hums lazily from above him as he wipes the last drops off against April’s lips. “Ah, April, clean it?”

And just like that he’s pushing inside again. Even drained as he is, the head of his cock still tastes like piss as he resigns himself to licking over it, dipping beneath the foreskin just to hear December gasp and know he’s at least got some power over him here. Sucking gently he runs his tongue over the tip again, enough to feel December’s cock twitch, then taking it in deeper and sucking harder, before letting it slide from between his lips. It’s hardly proper payback but knowing that December is now also facing the issue of being somewhat hard feels at least a little satisfying.

“Drink more water that was disgusting.” Wiping the residual piss and spit from his lips and chin off on the inside of his hood he tries to focus on the worse parts of the experience to try and distract himself from his own predicament.

“You seemed to enjoy it.” Ignoring the fact he’s started to get hard himself December tucks himself back into his pants and sees to his belt and fly.

Crouching in front of him that sly little smile is undeniable. It would take a complete idiot not to see what’s coming and April is anything but one of those. Reaching out, December’s hand closes over his cock rubbing it through the fabric. It feels so good to have some form of attention but at the same time he feels defeated. December knows.

“If you’re doing that be quick about it.” While to the unaware this might seem like a favour, he knows December will try and twist things around the other way.

“April should thank me.” He murmurs, voice quiet as his hand’s move to April’s belt. “I even gave you a drink.”

“Some drink.” He comments bitterly, the taste is still heavy on his tongue.

Despite the less than soft leather of December’s glove, he still finds himself groaning in relief when he closes his hand around his cock as soon as it’s exposed. Both the relative warmth of it countering the cold air and the knowledge that he’s going to get relief take their toll. He almost lets his guard down. Almost, because he’s with December and he knows better than that. Slowly setting a rhythm with his hand the expression on his face doesn’t change once. April knows he has something else planned.

“Faster.” They shouldn’t be taking up their time with this no matter how good his hand feels around his cock.

For some reason December obliges, picking up the speed working in just the way April likes. It’s efficient but it’s precise and despite his dislike of making sounds during sex he finds he can’t hold back every ragged breath or quiet moan that leaves his lips.

“And this is just from drinking my pee?” He hates the way his arousal jumps at those words, cock reacting in December’s hand. “I should’ve known, April’s weird.”

His other hand moves up, trailing along April’s jaw line and he can’t help but wonder if he’s feeling the skin for residue. He doesn’t quite know what hand to focus on the movements of, the one being almost indulging his pleasure too much or the one trailing up towards his ear. A quiet clicking sound. Oh, so it’s that.

“All good up there April~?” Augusts voice sings into his ear. December you absolute bastard.

“Nothing to report yet, thought I’d check in.” Keeping his breaths and voice even as December works his cock is surprisingly difficult. He would have thought some part of his other training would have helped him out here.

“Everything according to plan!” His voice is so cheery, he has no idea how hard it is for him to keep his calm as December refuses to relent. “As soon as I know anything I’ll let you two know!”

And with that he supposes August expects him to switch his mic off again. He could, he’s completely within his power too but staring back at December he refuses to give in. He’s not losing no matter how good his hand feels. It shouldn’t even feel that good really, the leather is too rough but he likes that. Nothing between December and himself should be completely soft, it’d be weird. So for that reason he’s okay with the worn fingerless glove still being on his hand, with the fact this is a way of challenging him, with the fact that he has do sink his teeth into his lip to stop himself moaning into August’s ear.

It doesn’t take long for the pleasure to build to a near unbearable peak. The fact he’s being listened in on only amplifies things. He wonders if August has figured it out yet, even just how heavy his breathing is on its own must be a massive give away. Even if he can hold back his other sounds, he can’t change how much December’s skilled hand affects his breath. December still doesn’t look away from him and he can’t break that eye contact either. He feels like if he does he’s lost, potentially even more than if he lets a pleasured groan escape his lips.

Again he speeds up, unprompted. He must know he’s close. It’s getting harder and harder not to give himself away audibly. Heat coils so tightly within him, threatening to explode and begging for that release. Lips falling open he lets out a silent moan. He can’t use his voice, August will hear but he can’t just bite his lip until he’s chewed through it either. There’s glee on December’s face, he knows he’s close to breaking.

April just has to last a little bit more, keep himself silent for this last, tiny bit. Again the sound of his breathing increases and his chest shakes as he tries to calm it. His entire body shakes. The strain of being silent when he’s so, so close to the edge is so much. He can’t give in, not now. Not even if the knowledge that August is on the other end of the line is actually amplifying things. He has no way of defending himself if he’s figured it out.

Close, so close now. Just a little bit more. December’s hand works him diligently. He can feel his cock twitch, that heat inside him flare and boil until it’s all just too much. A low sound tries to leave him as he cums, his lips closing tight, teeth keeping them together as his hips jerk up into December’s hand. His eyes follow suit in closing, the strain of keeping himself quiet as December’s hand continues to stroke him through his orgasm is too much. He’s too cruel, too mean but he cannot deny that it feels amazing.

Head swimming he reaches up to turn his microphone back off as December’s hand releases him.

“You absolute dick.” He spits, hands moving to get himself back in his pants and secure.

December just shrugs, looking between his cum stained hand and their surroundings. Even if it the light wasn’t so low out here that it’s hard to make out details that aren’t each other, he knows there’s nothing up here to wipe it on except crumbling concrete anyway.

“You liked it.” He’s so blasé in the way he says it.

Bringing his hand to his mouth April watches in amusement as he sucks on a finger, grimaces and then pokes out his tongue. Despite that he doesn’t try to force April to clean it off, slowly working on cleaning it away.

“Not to your taste?” Of course it’s not and April knows his preferred diet doesn’t help.

“Eat less spicy stuff, it’s gross.” Poking his tongue out yet again he surveys his hand.

Now clean it finds itself shoved inside his coat. April doesn’t even have time to wonder what he’s doing before a small lightly coloured pillow is produced between his fingers.

“I thought you hadn’t brought any along.” They’d been specifically asked not to bring along anything extra with them.

“Just one.” He comments as he presses it against his lips. “For emergencies.”

As December settles down, moving to his side and resting his head on his shoulder as he chews there’s a strange peace to the moment. In the distance city lights twinkle and beyond the wind theirs a strangely comforting rumble of machinery working nearby. He shelves the fact he’s going to have to deal with whatever December throws at him about the whole piss thing and potentially a lecture from August on why you shouldn’t be having sex during missions. Right now he just really, really wishes he’d also brought an emergency ration along to cleanse his own taste buds with.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a follow up of them current day with piss too, from Hisoka PoV cause fuck trying to write Chikage PoV for something like that, April at least is more straight forward. Though I dunno how much I like my take on his voice, eh, no one can say I didn't try. Wanted to mix things up a little so not all my hisochika work is from hiso/dec pov.
> 
> Anyway if you’ve read my fic from other fandoms you should have seen pee fic coming at some point lol.


End file.
